


【兔赤】角色扮演

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 28





	【兔赤】角色扮演

“来复习初吻吧。”  
换上高中制服后，木兔这么提议。  
相册掉在了脚边，距离缩短，呼吸的气息覆在面前，左边的镜片蒙上一层雾气，木兔小心地叼住镜框，一点一点地摘下赤苇的眼镜。  
他仔细回忆了一会初吻，那是在教学楼一楼的立柱后，清校铃悠扬，夕阳斜斜地照进建筑，刚好够到鞋尖。他紧张得指尖发麻，闭着眼靠近，却不小心亲到了对方的鼻尖。  
于是他侧首，低下头，轻轻地吻了吻赤苇的鼻尖，再一下一下地啄吻赤苇的唇角，贴着对方的唇问“可以深一点吗”。  
“深一点？”赤苇问，和当时一样脸红，配合他说台词。  
前者又亲了亲他，说“嗯”，然后解释：“可以伸舌头吗？”  
没等对方回答，舌尖伸进早已被亲得微微张开的双唇探进口中，赤苇下意识地迎上前，被木兔强行顶回了口腔里，舌头沿着舌体往深处压，再舔舐着最里侧的牙齿，在不属于自己的口腔里翻搅，按得太深，木兔能感受到赤苇正在努力地向后仰，嘴巴却因为接受深吻而无法闭紧，不住地吞咽着流到喉间的津液。  
木兔退出些，拇指抹掉对方嘴边的液体，复又含住湿润的唇瓣，边吻边含糊地与赤苇说话：“赤苇…舒服吗？”  
回应他的是更加含糊的鼻音与黏糊的水声，搭在他肩上的手使力，将他推倒在床铺中间，赤苇俯下身，反客为主地吻住木兔的唇瓣，缠上对方的舌，绕着圈勾引，在快被抓住时退出，木兔抬起头寻上来，他再慢悠悠地贴回去。  
第三次扑空后，木兔拧起眉头，手掌摁着赤苇的后脑往自己跟前压，报复般地连吻带咬，把薄唇吻得有些肿起，颜色如特意画出唇线、抹得朦胧的口红。  
“这才不是初吻。”木兔嘀咕，伸手解开赤苇的领结，蓝白条纹的领带垂到脸上，有些痒，他偏头躲开，抱着赤苇在床上打了个滚，脸颊在对方的脸上蹭蹭，那股痒意才散了。  
后者任他抱着，头发在翻滚的时候翘了起来，木兔在他被弄乱的发间浅吻，鼻尖是与自己身上同样味道的香气，不管怎么说，他们已经长大了，原本的玫瑰香被小苍兰香替代，床铺里溢满清甜的味道，比以前更甜，更令人满足。  
“好香。”脑袋埋到赤苇的颈边，木兔放慢了呼吸的频率，进食般地嗅着令他着迷的香味。  
空气都安静下来，呼吸声仿佛被放大了，撩得肌肤开始发烫，赤苇躲了躲，没躲开，木兔贴上来亲他的下巴和下颚，吻他的耳垂，无声地表达自己“想要”的欲望。  
“嗯…木兔前辈，”赤苇抚摸着木兔的头发，十指插在发间缓缓向后梳，“来复习吧、第一次。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。难得穿了制服不是吗。”赤苇翻身坐到他的身上，叼起他的领带，两根手指巧妙地一挑便解开了第二颗纽扣，他扑到对方裸露在外的胸肌上，把中间舔得亮亮的，吮出一个淡淡的吻痕，在吻痕上呼出潮湿的热气，“请温柔一些。”  
“因为是第一次。”他用拇指按压衬衫下的乳头，“请把我当作高中生。”  
木兔打了个激灵，护着前者的腰坐起身，手掌从对方的衬衫下钻进去，慢慢地朝上抚摸，经过腰窝时使了些劲，怀里的人往反方向躲，抖了抖，自觉地回到了掌心下。  
他亲吻赤苇的眉心、眼皮、鼻梁、上唇，吻不断向下，热烫的手掌不断向上，弹性不佳的衬衫被扯皱，手掌停留在胸前，他隔着皮肤感受到快速有力的心跳，方觉面不改色地挑逗自己的赤苇也不若表现出来的那般镇定。  
木兔搂着赤苇的背将人放平，再抽出手臂，捧着赤苇的脸交换缱绻的吻，双手把揉乱衬衫推到胸部以上，不轻不重地揉捏。  
“赤苇……”他平复着呼吸，躬身凑到对方的胸前，拇指拨了拨乳粒，手下的身体条件反射地抬高了些，他伸出舌头，在手指玩弄过的地方舔弄，偷瞄着恋人的反应，用好奇的语气陈述，“反应好激烈。”  
“明明是第一次，好厉害。”他赞赏道，奖励似地吸吮着挺起的乳粒，想起第一次和赤苇做爱，才发现男人的胸部也可以这么敏感，好像怎么玩都不会腻味，又舔又咬，在胸前留下牙印和指印，把乳头按下去再吸出来，红肿得像是要破皮了，蹭一下那个人都会发抖。到了最后，木兔抱着赤苇手忙脚乱地穿衣服，还在他的胸前贴上两个创口贴。  
那个时候的赤苇是什么样子？用手推木兔的额头，请求他不要再玩那个地方，但是每次被逗弄都会发出舒服的哼声，对了，赤苇当时还在哭，比木兔见过的每一个人哭都好看，泪水和津液一起滴到床单上，衬衫大开，却没脱掉，沾了一身精液，却没有抱怨很脏，只是一味地叫他停下。  
赤苇的确很爱哭，虽然所有人都认为他是一个没什么情绪起伏的人，但赤苇是个爱哭鬼。被吻得太久、太用力了，眼里会蒙上一层雾气；被玩弄了胸部，小腹会跟着绷紧，眼泪会流进头发里；每次被拢到身下，肏得浑身软绵绵的时候，会带着鼻音说很舒服；还有的时候，会发出稚嫩的、无力的“呜呜”声。  
赤苇哭的时候总是乱七八糟的，衣服乱七八糟，头发乱七八糟，表情、身体也是，和外面那个整整齐齐的赤苇大相径庭，木兔喜欢这个模样的赤苇，把他肚子上的液体抹得到处都是，抱在怀里亲吻，感到心里的容器被装满，这样的赤苇独属他一人，是赤苇给他的礼物。  
“别舔了、木兔前嗯……辈…”他的礼物到底和以前不一样了，青涩褪去，果实已经成熟，散发着诱人的气息，学会勾引他来采撷，不管是主动的，还是无意识的。  
木兔也不一样了，他用一点莽撞换来了心思和温柔，栽种培养一棵树木需要悉心，也需要耐心，一棵树只有一颗果实，他花了很长的时间才遇到他的大树，才得到了这颗果实，无论如何都要把果实珍藏。  
“赤苇最近是不是偷懒了啊？”他问，舌尖在乳晕上打转，手掌照顾另一边，抓揉着对方的胸部，“感觉肌肉变软了。”  
“不是…唔。”后者后仰着头，脖颈的线条如可以可以奏乐的琴弦，咽喉就是发出婉转乐音的核，此刻乐曲奏响，摄人心魄，木兔就是唯一一个被勾走魂魄的观众，细细品味其中的醇厚。  
“……嗯…因为上班…恩！”赤苇接着解释。  
话音未落，胸部被舌尖戳弄，再被牙齿啃咬，木兔不讲理的声音在他上方响起：“撒谎，赤苇的理由好烂。”  
木兔放过他的胸，捏着他的下巴深深地吻住，等到对方捏着自己的手臂的手指指尖因为用力而泛白，窒息感占据了感官的最主要的地位，他才依依不舍地分开，两人紊乱的呼吸交错，像是在抢夺彼此周围的氧气。  
“赤苇是高中生啊。”木兔的手指下滑，在赤苇变得比以前柔软的腹部上按压，手上的茧子滑过人鱼线，而手的主人在上方嘟起嘴，做与下方色情的动作截然相反的表情，“明明每天都在打排球。”挑开裤子的边缘，摸到被布料包裹住的已经兴奋的地方，大手将性器整个包进手中，用揉搓的力道撸动，连带着外边的内裤也一并揉捻，掌心与柱身摩擦，手指把玩着下方的囊袋，指腹似有似无地摩挲着会阴，熟练的手法完全配不上“第一次”的定义，依旧不依不挠地按照剧本进行，“哪里有在上班。”木兔说，手下的布料慢慢湿了，液体从里头渗出来，沾到他的指节上。  
“对不起，”赤苇用手臂挡住半张脸，眼里果然因为快感积攒起泪水，木兔搔刮着他的会阴，赤苇便用双腿夹紧那只正在爱抚他的手臂，没说一个字都让人觉得他正在发烫，“对不起，木兔前辈。”  
被道歉的对象专心致志地捻玩着他的下体，手上施力表示自己有在听，手指从内裤的旁侧伸进去，随意地撸动，带出黏糊糊的水声。  
“我不应该对你撒谎。”哭了，好可爱，眼泪代表失控的开端，加紧的双腿正在不住地发抖，而流泪的人正在为莫须有的罪行道歉，“唔嗯…唔我啊！…我没有、上班嗯……我……我偷懒嗯…了…”  
第一次做爱的时候，木兔就发现了，赤苇的那里很敏感——从阴囊根部到后穴之间，被称作会阴的地方，只要被随意地玩弄，就会变得有些不受控制地失态，如果用舌头舔舐，就会夹着他的脑袋，叫着他的名字高潮。  
木兔想看那样失魂落魄的赤苇，所以他扯下湿淋淋的裤子，手肘挡开赤苇的大腿，把才清洗过没多久的枕头塞到了赤苇的腰下，弯腰开始舔弄赤苇受不了的地方。  
“啊啊啊啊！不…那里不、行！”  
恋人的呻吟是一种鼓励，对方的大腿如他所想地夹住了他的脑袋，木兔时而会想做一些不大“正义”的事情，譬如当自己只能听到声音时，在上方安置一台摄像机，好过后补上自己看不到的那一面。  
赤苇凌乱不堪的脸，受不了时崩溃大哭的眼泪，他贪婪地渴求着，企图霸占所有的一切。  
他胡乱地想着，自己也兴奋起来，舔弄的动作越来越用力，甚至开始吸吮，舌头经过收缩的后穴，舌尖在外头轻轻戳刺，钻进紧致的穴口，伸缩进出。  
“别舔、别舔呜……木兔前辈…”赤苇抓他的头发，只有在这个时候不懂轻重，快意直冲下体，声音难以压抑，“我想…射……”  
“可以噢。”木兔抬起头，回到上方，如愿欣赏到了自己期待的表情，他的手留在两人的性器上撸动，拇指碾过顶端的小口，他一边吸吮恋人的胸部，看着恋人吐露在外的半截舌头，手上的速度加快，对方的精液喷到两人的身上，再从两侧滑落。  
赤苇的胸膛起起伏伏，汗水浸湿了他的额发，他勾着木兔的脖子，带到跟前索吻，用在最近的距离才能听到的声音叫他“前辈”，用气音说“继续”，“还要”。  
“赤苇…”木兔烦躁地扯开衬衫，纽扣掉到了地毯上，他低低地呢喃着赤苇的名字，“赤苇，你真是……太棒了！”然后捧起对方的脸，狠狠地亲了一口。  
他扶着还未发泄的性器抵住湿淋淋的穴口，赤苇的脚抵着他的胸膛把他往后推，在他不解的目光里捞到润滑液，拧开瓶盖，翻过身。  
粘腻的液体化为一条透明的线在他的眼前往下滴落，落至翘起的臀部上，趴跪着的人似乎被冰凉的液体刺激到，向旁边缩了缩，润滑液滑至股间，一部分被收缩的小穴带了进去。  
木兔咽了口唾液，眼睁睁地看着赤苇趴在床上，反手举着润滑液，后穴正对着自己，让新的液体冲掉股间的白浊，赤苇从棉被里扭过头，对他说：“第一次，是这样的。”  
糟了，真的糟糕了，木兔想，自己绝对会因此做过头。  
他接过赤苇手中的小瓶子，把前者臀上的液体尽数推开，多余的推到了前方的性器上和腰间，中指就着挤得过多的液体推到了后穴里。  
他回忆起两人头一次做这种事，彼此都很紧张，赤苇在他的手里去了一次，他备受鼓舞，想要继续胡来时，赤苇也是这样推开他，在他的面前，耳朵红透了，自己往后面顶入手指，再忍着羞耻，指导他该怎么做扩张。  
那个时候的他，不分时间场合地哭了。  
因为他突然有了一个很难理解的问题：赤苇为什么要对他这么好。  
难道因为喜欢就可以做到这个地步吗？喜欢又不是什么了不起的事情，可以为了一个毫不相干的人什么都做吗？  
可以对方不察觉心意，就一直不表白；可以处处依着喜欢的人，哪怕自己感到疲惫；可以无时无刻地看着他，陪伴着他，可以这样几乎贡献自我吗？哪怕是在做爱的时候自己什么都准备好，无所谓对方的胡来吗？  
于是木兔又想，他是以什么立场喜欢着这样的赤苇，他能够有资格和这么好的人交往吗？  
“赤苇，”他很不争气地哭了，眼泪砸在赤苇的背上，从后面拥抱赤苇，闷声问，“为什么这么好？”  
当时的赤苇说了什么。  
赤苇笑了，很温柔，理由也很简单。  
“因为我喜欢你啊。”他是这么回答的。  
木兔很后悔，他不该提议玩什么高中生角色扮演，这让他想起那份称得上难过的、沉重的感情——如果赤苇是飞鸟，木兔希望他也能振翅。  
他后悔了，穿着学生制服，又一次哭了。哭得莫名其妙，赤苇赶忙坐起来替他擦眼泪，问他怎么了，为什么在哭。  
木兔摇了摇头，手臂环住前者，还是如多年前那样闷闷地说：“赤苇，你好好。”  
“嗯？”赤苇拍他的后背。  
“谢谢你。”他说，就着这个相拥的姿势，很没有形象地边哭边吻，期间没忍住抽噎了一声，把赤苇逗笑了，捏着他的脸说他像小孩子。  
木兔说才不像，眼泪却停不下来，仿佛要把很多年的眼泪都宣泄完，堵着赤苇的嘴，无视恋人的调笑，一个劲地讨要亲吻。  
赤苇哼了声，吻他的眼泪，笑他：“还能做吗。”  
“能！”木兔立刻道，果真像一个爱争辩的小孩，手指揉着前者的尾骨，从后面探进了对方的后穴里搅弄，没有耐心再扮演什么都不懂的青涩少年，顶着敏感点便用力地按压，感到后穴因为肏弄而变得更加柔软了，才往里伸第二根手指。  
他不弯不绕，直取同一处，把怀里的人用手指肏软了，自己被嘲笑的不忿才平息了不少，新的眼泪从赤苇的脸庞落下来了，两人的一同滴落，在看不见的地方汇在了一起。  
木兔还是把人翻过身，让人跪趴在床上，抽出手指，上身笼罩着赤苇，吻他的后颈，把后颈也吻得变红了，赤苇终于松了口，说“可以了，进来”。  
木兔才扶着性器，在穴口戳弄了几下，缓缓往里顶，他的眼泪还没干，泪珠在上下睫毛上洗刷过一遍，亮闪闪的很是好看，加上白皙的皮肤，像是哪里来的精灵，高贵又可爱。  
“木兔…前辈，我想看你。”赤苇抓着他的手臂，等到对方彻底埋进了他的身体里才颤巍巍地提要求。  
前者动了动腰，没有立刻答应他的请求，掐着他的腰往更深的地方埋了埋，不由分说地开始肏弄，性器大幅度地进出，每一次都顶到最深处，肏得里头纷纷给出积极的回应，穴肉热烈地吸吮着，紧咬着他不放。  
“赤苇、里面……好紧…”木兔抱着他，抽插的速度加快，深入浅出地顶弄，被软肉包裹得险些射进后穴里，他按照要求将恋人翻过身，赤苇哭得眼尾都红了，像是被粗糙的纸张擦过，张着嘴，已经顾不上吃下的是什么，好似在向他索要能灌进嘴里的东西。  
“光太郎……嗯……”赤苇捉着他的手腕，显然已经忘记自己“高中生”的身份，“喜欢…喜欢……给啊啊、给我…”  
木兔喜欢赤苇说喜欢，喜欢赤苇对他的依赖和索求，他为此感到满足，并兴奋不已。肏弄不停，木兔舔干净赤苇的眼泪，应他：“要什么？京治，想要什么？”  
“呜……给我。”新的眼泪又涌出眼眶，发丝因为汗水粘在脸上，原本干净的脸旁充满着妩媚的意味，似是被开发得熟透了，把理智也一并搅散了。  
“给我恩恩…射…给我，射进来……”他断断续续地说完，确实没有理智的成分，木兔顿了半秒，不再收敛，拥着他不住亲吻，很不合时宜地又开始掉眼泪，抖着嗓子说“好”。  
“全都给你。”木兔说。  
全都给你。  
给你我的偏爱，  
给你我的背影，  
给你我的过去和回忆，  
给你我的憧憬和未来，  
给你我的时间和眼泪，  
给你我所拥有的一切光明和祝福，  
给你，我的爱人。


End file.
